


don't think twice (it's alright)

by sengangare



Series: Young As The Morning, Old As The Sea [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, fareeha has a lot on her mind, the morning after they did the deed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengangare/pseuds/sengangare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha thinks. Angela sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think twice (it's alright)

**Author's Note:**

> written in 24 minutes, and not edited.

Fareeha had never really thought about her sexuality.

It wasn’t like she had actively avoided the topic, but more like she had never really had a reason to think about it. She had from a young age been too focused on her goal – to join Overwatch; to change the world; to make her mother proud – so the fact that she had never really confronted the fact that she sometimes found girls just as pretty as boys wasn’t an issue. 

The years had passed and she had had her fair share of boyfriends and male lovers, all beautiful and strong and heart fluttering in their own ways, and the stray woman who had caught her attention enough to turn her head had always been dismissed as just some deeply rooted female appreciation of the woman’s flawless makeup, or her way of dressing herself, or the way her plush lips would curl up at the corners when she smiled. There was never really an issue, so why would she make it one?  


Angela stirred on her arm, cuddled closer to her shoulder and gently draped her pale arm across Fareeha’s midriff, and all of sudden, her sexuality was all she could think about.

The night before had been wild with a little too much to drink and a few too intrusive dares from Lena and Hana. They had celebrated a particularly hard battle that had ended in their favor with a girl’s night – filled to the brim with alcoholic beverages and low but bass-heavy music in the background – and Fareeha felt how her head pounded as she tried to think about any details.

Like, for example, how she ended up with Angela sleeping naked next to her, purple bruises adoring her body and mussed hair falling around her head like a halo.

Maybe those late night shots had been a bad idea, or maybe the intimate talks about their sexual exploits, but something must have made this happen. Fareeha had never had any real need for bringing a woman to her bed, so the fact that this happened must have been triggered by something.

The first rays of the dawning sun could faintly be seen through the curtains, hinting that she soon would have to deal with the fact that a woman was sleeping on her arm, and Fareeha looked around the room with careful eyes.

Angela’s quarters was Spartan when it came to decoration, with just a few stray photos put up in neat picture frames on her dresser and some medical texts as thick as her arm spread across her desk. Two pair of bras and panties where lying in a pile just inside the door, and a half-empty bottle of wine was balancing dangerously on the bedside table. Maybe she was imagining it, but from the distance between the bed and the bookshelf, Fareeha thought she saw a book on basic Egyptian Arabic pushed between two big encyclopedias. The bright yellow shine from a post-it-note was standing out from between its pages, like Angela had marked down a certain page to read later.

But maybe it was just her hungover brain tricking her, because why would Angela even have that.

The woman on her arm gave a heavy sigh and swallowed loudly, gave a small groan, pushed herself even closer to Fareeha’s chest, nose touching the skin of her exposed breast. 

She looked down on the older woman. Angela was incredibly pretty, with long lashes and heavy lidded, sharp eyes, an upturned nose, and curved lips bordered by the remains of many laughs and smiles. She had an otherworldly beauty about her, and Fareeha was sure she could get anyone she really wanted because why wouldn’t she be able to? She was kind, snarky, genuinely passionate about everyone’s wellbeing, she stayed up too late to work on her research until she passed out and waved them all good morning the morning after with circles under her eyes, a gentle smile, and a cup of coffee in her hand. 

Even Jack sometimes fell silent when she smiled at him, and that said something.

So why was she sleeping on Fareeha’s arm, if she could get anyone she wanted? Fareeha didn’t know. She had never heard about any of Angela’s previous partners – not even the night before when she was six tequila shots down the road to smashed, where she just had giggled and knocked back the penalty shot instead of answering – and never had she caught her eyes lingering on anyone for just a few telling moments too long. 

Fareeha let her fingers slowly drag up and down the sharp slope of Angela’s hip as she thought, earning a smack of the sleeping woman’s lips in return.

Maybe this had just been a big mistake; a dare taken too far, or drunken blindness? Maybe Angela would wake up with a disgusted look on her face and harshly push Fareeha away, maybe she would run to the others and tell about Fareeha’s newly discovered lesbianism.  


Or maybe she would just wake up and be as confused as Fareeha. The possibility for both were great, and Fareeha didn’t know which one seemed more likely.  


She didn’t dare to think about how Angela had touched her just a few hours ago, how she had licked down her stomach, lifted her legs onto her shoulders, kissed her just where she wanted to be kissed and praised her with a gentle smile and loving eyes when she was exploding on the inside. She didn’t dare to think about how her hand had slid down the other woman’s flat stomach to touch heat and skin so smooth it might as well have been silk, how she had kissed the breathy moans from Angela’s mouth, how Angela’s hands fisted her hair so tightly it almost hurt as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook.

She didn’t dare to think about how they had kissed good night, softly and sweetly, with Angela’s hand on her waist and Fareeha’s gently cradling a blonde head.

What would her mother think if she knew? Not that it really mattered, considering that Ana had been dead for a good ten years now, but the thought still crossed her mind. Would she approve? Would she turn her head with a sneer and curse them both? Ana had only expressed the wish for her daughter’s happiness, but this was different. Knowing that your daughter will live a life outside the norm would be hard on any parents, and Fareeha didn’t remember Ana well enough to come up with a plausible reaction.  


Angela suddenly stretched her legs and groaned as her spine popped, and Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her thoughts and racing mind to slow down. Forcing her breathing down to a steady and deep rhythm, Fareeha stayed quiet and faked sleep to see the other woman’s reaction.

Maybe she also would just lie down and think. But the possibility was always there that she would be thrown out of the warm bed and into the harsh reality that everything had changed.

She felt the bed dip as Angela propped herself up on her forearms, heard how she hummed as she presumably rubbed the sleep out of her blue blue eyes. A small and quiet gasp sliced through the silence and Fareeha suddenly felt the already growing panic erupt in her chest like a volcano.

This was it, she thought, Angela is going to tell everyone.

But the commotion she was expecting never came, and instead she could feel soft fingertips tucking her bangs behind her ears, could hear a soft and quiet murmur in a language she didn’t understand, and felt how Angela resumed her position, pressed against Fareeha’s side with her nose against her shoulder. She had to stop herself from twitching as she felt a small hand settle on her hips – a thumb idly stroking the faint tan line she had gotten during the summer – and how the cool air of a sigh hit her chest.

The room fell silent again, and after a few moments when Angela’s breathing was deep and slow and steady and the thumb on her hip still, Fareeha allowed herself to open her eyes and look down.

Angela was incredibly beautiful, and fireworks exploded inside of Fareeha’s stomach at the sight of her closed eyes, relaxed expression and barely closed mouth.

She would deal with this in a few hours, she concluded, and leaned back against the pillows, draped an arm around her lover’s shoulders and gently tugged her closer.

She would deal with this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> might write more chapters for this. idk rn. hope you enjoyed it. a lil comment or kudos would be much appreciated heh :)


End file.
